Freckles
by animedeprived
Summary: Some original versions of Freckles, the Rurouni Kenshin theme song.
1. Freckles

animedeprived: This is the original version of Freckles, for people who have never heard it before, so you know what it's really supposed to be. I don't own it. I swear I don't.

Freckles (Rurouni Kenshin theme song)

I brush against the freckles that I hated so

And life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you

It's heavy the love that I once shared with you

Then it dissolved like it was just a sugar cube

Now the little pain sittin' in my heart

Has shrunken a bit

But it really does hurt me now

Those silly horoscopes I

Guess I can't trust them after all

If we could get further away

I wonder what it would be like Yay!

I'd be so happy

Inside my heart

All the memories

I have

Are beautiful in my mind

But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul

And tonight I thought

I'd be

Just sittin' in my sorrow

And now I must

Wonder why

What does it really mean to you

I just can't see it anymore

I just can't see it anymore

Oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhhhhh


	2. Antisocial Freckles

animedeprived: This version is one of many that represent me and who I am. I am VERY antisocial. That means I don't like to talk to people, or be around people. Ever.

Antisocial Freckles

I'm stuck with these people and it scare me so

They creep me out and I leave a Skittle bag for them

It sucks when they sit right next to me

Then they leave and I can breathe so free

But then the huge pains in the butt

Always come back

And I really wanna shoot myself then

This normal human repellant I

Guess it was a stupid investment after all

I want all these people to go away

If they don't I'm gonna cry Waah!

I'd be just ecstatic

If I was alone

All the pills

I took today

Aren't making too much difference

Cuz they don't stop the shaking I am doing now

Every day I wish

I could be

Just sitting alone in my room

And, crap, I just

Blundered by

A big group of popular girls

I must run screaming after all

Noah's a big fat pansy jerk

la la la la la la laaaaaaaa....


	3. Stalker Freckles

animedeprived: This one's about the girl who's stalking me, otherwise known as the Stalker.

Stalker Freckles

I wake up in the morning and look out my window

And there is this girl and I heave a huge scream right then.

It's creepy the way that she stares at me

And I call the cops just like it was a burglary

Now the police car sittin' in my driveway

Has driven off

And she's standing at my door right now

That stupid burlar alarm I

Guess I can't trust it after all

If I could just get hauled away

I dream about what it'd be like

It'd be so peaceful

Inside my cell

All the weapons

I have

Are dangerous in my hands

But that didn't kill the stalker and landed me in jail

And tonight I thought

I'd be

Just celebrating victory

And now I must

Wonder why

Did they put her in a cell with me

I don't get no peace after all

I don't get no peace after all

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhhhhhh


	4. Boredom Freckles

animedeprived: this is another one about me and how easily I can get bored. It also mentions how easily I can be amused. I stared at the stalker's clock once for about ten minutes because it was glowing. That was fun!

Boredom Freckles

I'm trapped in this boredom and I hate it so

Slowly time ticks by and I can't think of what to do

It sucks being stuck in this boring place

But being easily amused rocks and I have a good time

Now the brain fart I've had all day

Has gotten worse

And I really wanna cry right now

That stupid Ritalin I

Guess it doesn't work good after all

Sharp objects are fun to have

But if you poke yourself it hurts OW!

I'd be just fine

If I had a book

Of all the torture

I've been through

This definitely is the worst

Without any paper I'm a walking talking bomb

And now I just

Might be

About to seriously explode

But that might not

Be too bad

Cause explosions are good for me

I love to watch them all the time

Freddy the Camel says hello!

Kaaaaaa Booooommmmm!!!!!!!!!


	5. Hyper Freckles

animedeprived: Yet another about me. It's about how much I love sugar. I really really really really really really really really really really LOVE sugar! Seriously. It's the best thing ever! Sugar gives you great highs.

Hyper Freckles

I've chugged fifty sodas but I'll need more soon

The buzz gets louder and I'm bouncing off the walls right now

It's tasty the belch that I just did for you

Then it died out like my most recent sugar high

Now the floaty feeling swimming in my head

Has gone down a bit

So I gotta get it back right now

This wonderful suicide I'm

Really glad I made it after all

If I could get the perfect high

It'd be so great that I'd just die! SWEET!

I'd be in heaven

With a pound of sugar

All the sweetner

Restaurants serve

Is okay in a pinch

But it doesn't fuel the shaking all up and down my limbs

Tonight I really

Wanna be

Just gulping down chocolate ice cream

And now I must

tell you this

Don't inhale the Pixie Sticks

It causes choking every time

I've really gotta work on rhymes

Suuugaarrr Ruuussshhhhh...


	6. Yu Yu Hakusho Freckles

animedeprived: Obviously, this version is about Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own it, either. I wish I did. But I don't.

Yu Yu Hakusho Freckles

Yusuke died in the beginning and it confused me so

But he came back and became a Spirit Detective then

It sucked the first assignment Koenma gave to him

Then it came out good and Yusuke had some new friends

Then there was the tournament at Genkai's place

Yusuke beat up Rando

And trained under Genkai then

She almost worked him to death but I

Guess he survived it after all

The show wasn't the same when Genkai died

Toguro killed her and then everybody cried Boo hoo!

Then they brought her back

Cause they can't stick to the plot

All the power

Toguro had

Didn't help him in the least

Cause in the end Yusuke

Still handed his butt to him

And now they've all

Got to

Defeat this new crazy psycho

And now I must

Wonder what

Is Keiko going to do to Yusuke about all this

That's not going to be a pretty sight

Just to let you know, Kenshin's MINE!

Spiiirrrriiittt Guuuunnnn!!!!


	7. Inuyasha Freckles pt 1

animedeprived: This is, obviously, my Inuyasha version of Freckles (neither of which do I own). It is very long, so long, in fact, that it takes up two songs to get it all in. Here's part one.

Inuyasha Freckles (pt 1)

Inuyasha was stuck to a tree by Kikyo

Kagome came down the well and she rubbed Inuyasha's ears

It's great the desire I have to do that

They fought a demon and Kagome broke the pretty jewel

Now they're traveling all across the land

To try and find the shards

And they make a lot of friends that way

There's too many so I

Won't try to name them all right now

Miroku keeps getting himself slapped

How many times before he learns? Hmm...

Sango'd be so happy

If he'd cut it out

Though Kagome brings

A ton of junk

Inuyasha always ends up carrying it

But he doesn't mind because he likes her so

But whenever Shippo

Asks him

The poor kid always gets hit

And now the question

Has come

Where does Myoga always go?

He's such a stupid little flea

I hope he gets ate by the fire kitty

To Beeeeeee Continuuueeeddd......


	8. Inuyasha Freckles pt 2

Here's the 2nd part of my Inuyasha freckles. IdesireverystronglytorubInuyasha'searspleasehelpme.

Inuyasha Freckles (pt 2)

That ugly old hag made a dummy of Kikyo

And she woke up and tried to kill Inu then

She has part of Kagome's soul

But it's the bad part so nobody really cares

Now the story about Naraku

Has been told

And Inuyasha's gonna kill him now

That stupid white baboon I'm

Surprised he's still alive after all

If Koga could just get Kagome away

He would marry her because he loves her so Ahh...

Inuyasha'll kill him

If he doesn't stop

All the shards

Naraku has

Almost make up the whole Shikon Jewel

Now he just needs the ones from Koga and Kagome

And hopefully that won't take

Too long

Cause I wanna

See the end

And though Naraku will get real strong

I wanna see Inuyasha kick his butt

I can't wait to see it anymore

Under my bed there's a black hole!

Go Inuuuyashhaaaa!!!!!!!


	9. I Hate Volleyball Coaches

animedeprived: Hello. New parody! YAY!I would just like to say that if you play an organized sport and absolutely adore your coach(es), pleasedon't let this offend you. It has nothing to do with them.It's aboutMY stupid volleyballcoach and how much I HATE him. flames shoot from eyes

I Hate Volleyball Coaches

I really really really hate volleyball coaches

Cuz they suck and yell at you all the time

No matter how hard you try

It's not good enough and they make you run real far

Then during the game, you make a mistake

Just a little one

But you get taken out right then

That stupid (bleep)ing coach I

Really wanna hurt him bad right now

I really wanna just go home

But I can't cause practice isn't over BOO!

I'm dying slowly

Inside this gym

The more stupid laps

I run

The less I can breathe

But he doesn't seem to care and makes me run more

Last night I had

A great dream

Where I just watched him drop dead

And now I just

Sit at home

I got so fed up with him

I don't play volleyball no more

Cause it turned into a stupid funless sport

I-I-I-I- Quiiiiiitttt!!!!!!!! YES!


	10. Orange Happy Drink and Gnomes

animedeprived: This is a Freckles devoted to the Orange Happy Drink and the evil gnomes it is trying to overthrow. Read it carefully. The information may be very handy someday.

Orange Happy Drink/Gnome Freckles

The gnomes are stupid little jerks from under the world

Though they're really stupid there's a lot more than you think

So we need help and call the Orange Happy Drink

The Orange Happy Drink is a really nice guy

He's made of sugar

And yummy orange flavor

He'll save the world and take away school for good

Those stupid high school teachers

They'll have no one to torture anymore

If I could kill the Leader of the Gnomes

The rest would die 'cause they're so dumb (Screw them)

I'd be elated

To stay at home

All the people

I know

Are helping destroy the gnomes

Because they love me and want to get out of school

And soon I know

I will see

A world free of evil gnomes

Then it will be time

To rejoice

By watching really sweet anime

And paying tribute to our new king

Who will, of course, be the Orange Happy Drink

I love you, Orange Happy Drink


	11. Kitties

animedeprived: This version's about kitties! I LOVE KITTIES! They're so sweet and nice, even if they do claw you sometimes. I got a kitty over the summer. I was supposed to get two, but one died before she was old enough to leave her mom. My baby's name was Apollo and he was a vicious little demon, but I still loved him! He scratched my little brother on the back of the hand from his index finger to his wrist, and I laughed cause I thought it was FUNNY! Then he ran away, and my friend told me he probably would have died anyway, because he had feline leukemia. MY POOR BABY! (sniff) I miss him. He was so cute.

Kitty Freckles

(dedicated to my Apollo and Twitch)

Kitties are fuzzy and I love them so

Especially when they're tiny so I can hold one in my hand

It's huge the love that I share with them

But I really love the ones that are tiny balls of fuzz

Now the little kitten sittin' in my lap

Has grown up a lot, but I pet him just as much

You silly kitty cat I

Know I will love you for all time

If you would remove your claws from me

I would be less inclined to bleed OW!

But I sill love you

Cause you're so cute

One of my pretty kitties died

But I still have Apollo

He's a gray kitty

Who tried to slit my throat

A few days ago, Apollo

Attacked the back of my ankle

As of now, I know for sure

He's a vicious little psycho killer

But strangely, I still love him anyway

One day, you will destroy the world

Fuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyy...


	12. Pyromaniac

animedeprived: Well, it feels like it's been forever! How have you all been? Never mind, I don't care. This version's about pyros. Practically everyone I know is obsessed with fire. It's fun! At my friend's party, she was squirting antibacterial hand gel onto a flaming stick, and it was dripping blue fire onto the ground! So sweet...

Pyromaniac Freckles

I brush against the scratchy side of the box

And the match lights up and I stare at it for a while

It's pretty the flame that burns on the stick

Then it went out and I reached for another one

Now the number of matches in the box

Has declined a bit

But there still are a lot left now

Those stupid people they

Won't let me buy them till I'm eighteen

If I could get a flamethrower

I'd feel obliged to torch my school BURN!

I'd be so happy

With a sweet lighter

All the matches

I have

Are wonderful to play with

But they don't stay the hunger I have for fire

Tonight I

Will be

Just striking endless matches

And now I must

Wonder why

I let it burn down to my fingers

I just can't feel them anymore

I'm serious, call a frickin' ambulance

Na Na Na Na Fire good...


End file.
